Love Sensation
by SQuiddington
Summary: Steven and Connie are 15. Both Having Feelings for each other, things can get a little bit awkward. From the creator of "Mutual Crush" and "Love Too Strong To End" brings a return to the long hiatus and returns with "Love Sensation".
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

On a lovely, warm, sunset in the marvelous town of Beach City, two teens are laying on the beach. There names are Steven and Connie. They've had a crush on each other ever since they met each other. But, none of them had the courage to say anything. Let's see how they spend this sunset.

"I wonder, how did water get here in the first place, it didn't just, magically appear, did it?" the boy pestered on.

"Well, hydrogen filled meteorites and oxygen filled meteorites could've crashed on Earth, and with kinetic energy, they could've heated up to a high enough temperature with a mix of enriched nitrogen to create the first drops of water around four billion years ago." said the Indian girl, gazing into the sky.

"Connie. All I heard was _crash, water, and four billion._ " said the curly haired boy.

"Steven, did you listen to any of that?!" Connie asked.

"N.O.P.E." Steven replied.

Silence. For about five minutes or so, until the girl spoke up.

"Steven, I'm bored!" she said with a quiet but rough voice.

"Want to dance? We always dance. Right?" he suggested.

"I'd love to dance, with you especially." she said, which made the magic boy blush and smile.

They both stood up while Steven tapped on his phone, trying to find a good enough song. Scrolling through his phone, he notices a song which gave him a hint of nostalgia of a day he refers it as, The Night of the Rave. Connie knows that day as The Day I Tried Doughnuts For the First Time.

"You're really going to like this one." he said as he pressed the button.

The song that they danced to when they first fused, Alone Together, started playing through Steven's phone.

He threw his phone gently onto the sandy beach and put his hand out.

Connie blushed and took his hand.

 ** _Oh how they danced and died a thousand times!_**

They danced like nothing could stop them, fully in sync, not even a breath out of place, and toe movement shifted differently, they were even blinking correctly. Something wasn't right. How could they blink on sync. Then they realized. They fused.

 _ **Start of a New Story, should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Fall

They looked at their fingers, their feet, their body, and back onto the sand.

Stevonnie sighs and said, "Wow, last time I was me it was a few years ago. Well, what should I do now?"

Stevonnie instantly falls to the ground and falls asleep.

When Stevonnie wakes up, she looks at Steven's phone. Twelve o' clock. Stevonnie quickly looks at Connie's phone which has one notification. "Working very late today, stay at your friends house." said the text, it was from Connie's mom.

Stevonnie proceeds walks off the beach and starts towards the place Steven calls home.

It wasn't far, but Stevonnie took the long way. The long way made them run all the way around the temple and back.

Running, in that cool breeze and letting the sand go through their toes, it was amazing.

"Woo hoo!" Stevonnie said. "This is so fu-"

Their speech was interrupted when they trip over something in the sand, and they also defused while falling.

"ooof." they both said while falling.

They both landed a second after, and Steven found himself in an odd place. He face was in Connie's boobs. How awkward.

 _ **(A/N: remember they're fifteen)**_

Steven moves his face upwards, but not his head, looking directly at Connie. Steven's face turns into a deep crimson color while Connie's cheek become a little rosy.

They push away exactly 4.20 seconds after eye contact, moving precisely 17.38 centimeters away from each other.

"Oh my gosh Connie, I'm so sorry, that was an accident!" he said without making eye contact.

Connie is still blushing, just thinking about what just happened.

"Connie?" Steven said as he moved towards her.

 _ **What does Connie truly feel about what just happened?**_

 _ **Will she talk to Steven soon or later?**_

 _ **Find out next time on Love Sensation**_

 _ **~SQuiddington**_

 _ **I have decided this story will consist of very small chapters. I might expand the length depending on its popularity.**_


End file.
